


Send Me An Angel

by Bittodeath



Series: Daichi Rarepair Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for Daichi Rarepair Week, prompt Soulmate AU.





	

Soulmates were strange things. Not everyone had one, it was more the contrary, but those who had, God… Your soulmate was assigned from birth, no more than a mark on the inside of your wrist. An incomplete mark, that would finally become complete once you met them. Most people had a meaningful drawing, or a bunch of words. And though they didn’t always know what it would be once complete, they usually had a feeling about it.

Daichi stared at his wrist once more, just like he did every morning. It wasn’t hard to get what is mark was: music. He had tried to learn how to read it as a kid, but it just didn’t make sense to him, so he had given up trying to decipher it. Shaking his head at the meaningless marks on his skin, he finished putting on his clothes. Today was the day they were going to have a practice match against Aoba Johsai. Pumped up, he went to the school gym where the team was gathered. He had a feeling this would be a good day. They had Hinata and Kageyama’s weird quick, they would do fine.

“Hello Suga”, he greeted his friend when he arrived.

His friend seemed unusually jittery, but he didn’t have time to wonder about that: Sugawara had already grabbed his shoulders and was roughly shaking him.

“Daichi it’s complete”, he said, sounding shocked.  
“What?” he managed to ask.  
“My mark! My mark is complete and I have no fucking idea who it was!”  
“Woah wait a second. Start from the beginning.”  
“So this morning I was hungrier than usual, so I stopped by the bakery down my street, you know?”  
“Nothing unusual for you”, Daichi retorted.  
“Shut up. And so I go in, just as these guys come out, wearing Aoba Johsai’s uniform, and I bumped into this really beautiful guy, but then they all stared at me and excused themselves on his behalf, and I was startled so I bumped into two others, and then my mark was complete and I don’t know which one of them it was!”

Daichi huffed. Beside him, Sugawara was the only one in the volleyball team to have a soulmate mark.

“Show me”, he said.  
“It makes no sense! What is even this monstrous thing?!”

Daichi looked at the mark and barked in laughter. Sugawara’s mark was ridiculous and adorable, and whoever his soulmate was, they were a huge dork. It was even more ridiculous when you knew that until then, Sugawara’s mark had been really cool – it was a bird, a crow as he said. But now, said crow was perched on the claw of…

“Suga”, Daichi said between fits of laughter, “this is Godzilla.”  
“…What. Are you telling me my soulmate is some kind of gigantic lizard monster?”  
“Obviously not, they are big fans of Godzilla. Sorry.”  
“Oh God.”

Sugawara stomped away to express his frustration at the present situation, but soon came back, calmed down. The team was there and no long after, they were arriving at Aoba Johsai. Daichi hummed, watching the school.

“I’ve got an ominous feeling”, he finally said to Sugawara.  
“Of course you do, my dorky soulmate is somewhere in there and I can’t go through each and every classroom to see if I can find them again.”

Daichi sighed and guided everyone to the gym, where there were soon introduced to Aoba Johsai’s team. He nearly cried out when Sugawara painfully pinched his waist to have his attention.

“It’s them”, he muttered, pointing to the group of teens on the other side of the net. “But there’s not the beautiful guy I bumped into and- Oh God Daichi they’re looking at us. What do we do. What do we do.”  
“Me, nothing”, Daichi laughed, pulling away.  
“You wouldn’t dare!”  
“Watch me”, he said, distancing himself from his friend as three players came to them – three third-years, as it seemed.  
“You are the guy who bumped into Oikawa this morning”, one of them said, his hair a strange clear colour.  
“I’m sorry about that”, Sugawara hurriedly said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“No problem”, another said, a tall guy who looked so sleepy he would probably pass out before the match even started. “Oi, Iwaizumi, don’t chicken out now!”  
“I’m not chickening out”, the third one grunted from behind them, but he was so red Daichi couldn’t help but snicker.  
“Alright now which one of you is the Godzilla fanatic”, Sugawara said, obviously frantic enough that he hadn’t paid attention to their interaction.

There was a sudden silence and they all burst out laughing while the guy with the number 4, Iwaizumi, found a way to turn even more red.

“Oh”, Sugawara squeaked, his cheeks now burning of the same red. “You are, right?”  
“This is Iwaizumi”, the guy with the odd-coloured hair said, “Hajime. Our ace.”

Daichi had closed the distance between them to reassure Sugawara who looked about to pass out. Gently, he grabbed his wrist to show-off his now complete mark while Iwaizumi did the same, and God was Sugawara already ogling him? No one was surprised when it turned out that they matched. However, Sugawara gasped and grabbed Daichi’s wrist violently, making him wince.

“Daichi”, he breathed, “yours is complete too!”

Startled, Daichi hurriedly looked at his own wrist – and Sugawara was right. The music notes weren’t alone anymore, but a cursive handwriting had appeared under – _Here I am, Will you send me an angel?_ He almost snorted at the lyrics, whoever his soulmate was they were disgustingly romantic. And then it downed on him: they were there. There was no other way. And they were obviously in Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team.

He rose his head and saw that all the players were staring at the guy who looked sleepy – except he didn’t look so sleepy anymore, his eyes filled with some kind of… interest as he stared at him.  
“W-Why is everyone staring at him? What…”  
“Because beside Iwaizumi, I’m the only one with a soulmate mark”, the guy answered, before finally rising his hand to show his wrist. “And now it is complete.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me _it’s your fault I’ve got a love song written on my wrist now_ ”, Daichi seethed, and they all burst in laughter.  
“As you can see Daichi has trouble expressing his thoughts and feelings sometimes”, Sugawara said, patting his back.  
“We’ve got the same here”, the guy said, pointing at Iwaizumi.  
H  
e then closed the distance between him and Daichi, extending a hand to him.

“I’m Matsukawa Issei”, he said. “Pleased to meet you.”  
“Sawamura Daichi”, he answered, dazed, as they shook hands.  
“And what you called a love song is probably because it’s going to be an important song for us”, Matsukawa added. “It’s _Send me an angel_ , by Scorpions. And I’ll be singing it tonight at a concert. Will you come?”

Daichi was vaguely conscious that he was staring, speechless, but he couldn’t find anything intelligent to say.

“Oh God I broke him”, Matsukawa said with a dramatic sigh.  
“Maybe if you kiss the princess like in fairy tales”, his friend chirped.

Matsukawa smirked and leaned closer, eyeing Daichi to check for his reaction, but Daichi was obviously struggling with his thoughts, so he gently pressed his lips to his cheek. The gesture startled Daichi out of his daze, slapping his hand against his own cheek, eyes wide in shock.

“You weren’t answering, Princess”, Matsukawa said with a grin, and they all laughed when Daichi gradually turned red.  
“I will”, Daichi breathed. “Come. To your concert. I will.”

Matsukawa smiled, booping his nose with the tip of his finger.

“Great”, he replied in a cheery tone. “Now it’s time for us to beat your sorry ass”, he said, louder, turning to Iwaizumi. “Right?”

His intervention harshly brought back the vice-captain to earth from where he was swooning over Sugawara, holding the setter’s hands tightly between his. He coughed, obviously flustered, before releasing his soulmate.

 

The match had ended with Karasuno’s victory but no hard feelings, and Matsukawa had given Daichi a slip of paper with an address before they went back. The captain assumed it was the address of the place he would be singing at night, given there was also an hour written there. He was now fretting over the fact that he had “nothing to put on”, to which his older sister replied that he could go there wearing a trash bag and still be stunning. His heart had been doing strange things since the moment he had met his soulmate. They were destined, but he also knew it meant nothing if they weren’t intent on pursuing a relationship – on making it work. Some had instant crushes like Iwaizumi and Sugawara who seemed to be already grossly enamoured. But he couldn’t think that way about Matsukawa.

Following his sister’s advice, he finally decided on a white shirt and jeans – plain and classy, to fit everywhere. She dropped him off at the address Matsukawa had given him, a restaurant that welcomed young talents to show off their skills and entertain the patrons. He knew no one, he realized when he stepped in, but a maid quickly walked up to him.

“Sawamura Daichi?” she asked with a smile. “This way please.”

She led him to a table that was almost at the first row, from where he could perfectly see the stage where Matsukawa would… He gulped. The curtains were still drawn, but it was easy to hear the small buzzing of people behind it. Daichi didn’t really know what to expect – probably a band of youngster, with Matsukawa as their singer. But when the curtains opened under applauses and people started cheering “Ma-ttsun! Ma-ttsun!”, he realized maybe he hadn’t been giving enough credit to his soulmate.

He felt his heart missing a beat when a single spotlight fell on the stage, right on Matsukawa who was standing in the middle of it – right in front of him. His hair was wild, and he wore black jeans with a t-shirt, and a suit jacket over it, a red flower tucked into his breast pocket. A mix of the past and the present, both new and old, modern and traditional. And Daichi had to admit – he was beautiful. Matsukawa smiled softly and grabbed the micro in front of him, a piano starting to play from the side of the stage. Daichi held his breath.

The notes started to pour from his mouth, melting with the words to form something Daichi would have never dreamed of. Matsukawa’s voice was everything he could have ever wished for, a soul made into sounds and finding its way to his core and staying there, rooting into his heart. He came back to his senses when the song came to an end, applauses exploding from everywhere around him, only to find Matsukawa’s eyes settled on him.

“I’m dedicating this song to whoever brought my soulmate to me today”, he said, and people cheered even louder, “it’s called _Send me an angel_.”

Matsukawa was staring into his eyes, and if Daichi didn’t really heard the words, he could perfectly feel the hopes Matsukawa was now putting into his hands. The hope for something more. He didn’t even realize Matsukawa was moving, walking down the stage to stop in front of him as his song ended. His hands instinctively reached for him and suddenly he was pulling him into a kiss, and Matsukawa felt perfect against him, like they were made for each other.

“We kind of are”, Matsukawa chuckled, and Daichi realized he had said it out loud.  
“Yeah”, Daichi agreed in a breath, intertwining their fingers, “we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
